1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cladding structure, and more particularly to a serial bus cladding structure that can efficiently prevent an electromagnetic interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional serial bus structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 3 comprises a plurality of serial buses 10, two metallic covering layers 20 respectively mounted on upper and lower end faces of the serial buses 10, and a glue layer 30 mounted between the serial buses 10 and the covering layers 20.
However, the glue layer 30 is melted at a higher temperature, so that the glue layer 30 easily leaks outward, thereby decreasing the sealing effect, so that the conventional serial bus structure is interrupted by an electromagnetic interference. In addition, it is necessary to bond the covering layers 20 on the serial buses 10, thereby increasing the working time and costs of fabrication. Further, the covering layers 20 decrease flexibility of the serial buses 10. Further, the covering layers 20 have different thickness, thereby producing uneven impedance, so that the conventional serial bus structure cannot prevent an electromagnetic interference efficiently. Further, the glue layer 30 is made of non-transparent material, so that the arrangement of the serial buses 10 is not visible from the covering layers 20, so that the pitch between the serial buses 10 cannot be adjusted to be kept at a constant value, thereby decreasing the transmission effect of the serial buses 10.